Tough Little Boys
by dshortklutz
Summary: One shot song fic to Gary Allan's 'Tough Little Boys'. What if Quinn and Puck would have kept Beth and stayed together as she grew up? Mentions of Quick and Finchel.


Title: Tough Little Boys

Author: Debra

Rating: Teen

Summary: One shot song fic to Gary Allan's 'Tough Little Boys'. What if Quinn and Puck would have kept Beth and stayed together as she grew up? Mentions of Quick and Finchel.

Author's Notes: I remembered loving this song when it first come out and after I downloaded it and listened to it again, I realized that it could fit the situation with Puck and how he would have been if he and Quinn would have kept Beth.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox Television and not to me.

_**

* * *

Well I never once**_

_**Backed down from a punch**_

_**Well I'd take it square on the chin**_

_**But I found out fast**_

_**That bullies just laugh**_

_**And we've got to stand up to them**_

Puck had never backed down from a fight in his life, even when Finn had attacked him after finding out the truth from Berry that he was the father was of Quinn's baby and not him. Nine times out of ten he had been the one to start them and was bullying other kids and not the other way around.

_**So I didn't cry when I got a black eye**_

_**As bad as it hurt, I just grinned**_

_**But when tough little boys grow up to be dads**_

_**They turn into big babies again.**_

All of that changed the day his daughter was born. Seeing the pain Quinn had been in when giving birth to Beth and afterwards holding her had stunned him to his very soul. He had ended up crying in Mr. Shue's arms with Finn placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

_**Scared me to death**_

_**When you took your first steps**_

_**And I'd fall every time you fell down**_

_**Your first day of school, I cried like a fool**_

_**And I followed your school bus to town**_

As the year had went on, Beth had ended up being the entire Glee clubs baby with five aunts and five uncles as well as Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury, who had all ended up spoiling Beth just as much as her parents did.. Although she had terrified him and Quinn both when she took her first steps backstage at Regionals after New Directions had delivered the performance of their lives. Finally beating Vocal Adreneline and going to Nationals didn't matter to him at the sight of his little girl falling down hard on her padded bottom and bursting into tears.

Four years later, when both he and Quinn were starting their senior year at Ohio State, Beth was starting her first day of Kindergarten. He had ended up skipping his morning classes and ended up following his baby girl's bus all the way from their small home off campus to the Elementary school that Beth was attending.

_**Well I didn't cry, when Old Yeller died**_

_**At least not in front of my friends**_

_**But when tough little boys grow up to be dads**_

_**They turn into big babies again**_

_**Well I'm a grown man**_

_**But as strong as I am**_

_**Sometimes its hard to believe**_

_**How one little girl, with little blonde curls**_

_**Could totally terrify me**_

Even now that he was a grown up, it was difficult for him to believe that one little girl with her mom's blond hair and green eyes could scare the hell out of him. All Beth had to do was scream and he would come running, even when her Uncle Finn had her do it just so he could laugh his ass off at him when he came rushing into the room. That is until Rachel, while holding their one year old son, Nathan, would tell him to cut it out or she would let Nathan do the same thing to him and she would record it on her phone to show off to all their friends.

_**If you were to ask, my wife would just laugh**_

_**She'd say "I know all about men**_

_**How tough little boys grow up to be dads**_

_**They turn into big babies again"**_

Quinn had taken to laughing at him and telling their friends to leave him alone. That Beth was a Daddy's girl and how the tough guy they had all went to school with was wrapped around his daughter's little finger.

_**Well I know one day, I'll give you away**_

_**But I'm gonna stand there and smile**_

_**But when I get home, and I'm all alone**_

_**Well, I'll sit in your room for a while**_

Twenty years later, it was Beth's wedding day and in a strange twist of fate, despite their four year age difference, she was marrying Nathan Hudson. It was hard to stand and smile while his little girl was getting married and starting a new life. Later that night, after the cake had been cut and the young couple had left on their honeymoon, he walked into her bedroom and sat there, lost in memories of watching his little girl grow up, tears falling down his cheeks.

_**Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died**_

_**At least not in front of my friends**_

_**But when tough little boys grow up to be dads**_

_**They turn into big babies again**_

_**When tough little boys grow up to be dads**_

_**They turn into big babies again**_

* * *

AN: I am working on the update for Fighting Back and I will hopefully have it posted soon.


End file.
